Death to life
by Wolfchild.14
Summary: Britain's Loved one dies. But what happens when she comes back as a country but doesn't remember him. She is also more unique than most countries.


**This is my first story on FanFiction. Any feedback is appreciated. Also I'm sorry if its not as good as many of the other stories on here it's my first fanfiction in a few years so I'm a little rusty.**

* * *

(Britain's Pov)

As Sakura lay dying on the Hospital bed I couldn't help but cry.

"Why are you crying Artie?" Sakura asked me

"I'm crying because my one true love is dying and I can't do anything about it," I sobbed even more which I didn't think was even possible.

The heart monitor started beeping rapidly and the nurse came running into the room and ushered me out. I ran out of the hospital and straight to the only person I know will keep me sane. Although I will regret it I know I can always count on France. I also know that he lost Joan so he would know what I am going through and can help me. I didn't know how long it took me to get there but I was knocking on his door step not long after. The frog opened up, saw me and dragged me inside.

"What happened mon ami?" France hugged me while asking me

"Sakura died and I don't know what to do about it. I know you lost Joan so I thought I could ask you how you got through it and if I could stay the night," I cried.

"Well the truth is I haven't gotten over her. I still miss her. I just occupied myself with friends and family and I push it to the back of my mind till I remember her," France sighed as he hugged me even tighter. "And feel free to stay tonight Canada was supposed to come but he cancelled so I have his room clear,"

I nodded as I got out of his grip and went to my old younger brothers' room. I feel bad for not noticing him and giving him to France. I regret that. As I walk into the room I can see the light from a small lamp on a red and white bedside table with maple leaves all over it. And same for the bed, dresser, wardrobe and curtains.

"Wow Canada loves maple leaves," I laugh Shakely as I walk over to the bed and cry as my head hits the pillow.

My head jolted up as I heard someone walking up the stairs. France poked his head in and I sighed a sigh of both relief and annoyance.

"Hey Britain I have to go sort out some business with my boss. If you get hungry you know where the kitchen is and the toilet is down the hall. The first door on your left," he said as I nodded.

He left me to my thoughts and walked outside. I fell asleep shortly after that.

(Frain's POV)

After I walked for three days from the French border I started walking around a strange city. But where was I and who am I? As I walked around I saw many people. They all looked the same except one. He was tall but he had blonde hair and blue eyes. And was wearing a blue cloak and heals. Everyone ignored me except him. They all walked straight past me with glares except him. He had a smile on his face and walked straight towards me. I knew he was because I was the only person that was sitting here and there was no one behind me because I was at the edge of the fountain looking around while everyone ignored me.

"Hello little one I am Francis. Who might you be?" the French person asked

"Hello Francis. I'm afraid I don't remember anything," I said almost crying.

"Mon ami don't cry. I can see you are lost would you like to stay with me?" Francis asked me

My face lit up with glee. I know I shouldn't trust strangers but there's just something about him that I feel that I can trust and I somehow feel connected to him.

"Why would you help a girl like me?" I asked crying and hugged myself.

"Because I wouldn't want you to be lost mon ami," he said as he smiled warmly at me

"But I'm a useless girl. I can't remember my past. I can't remember my name. I'm useless," I cried as I felt arms wrap around me.

I looked up to see Francis hugging me. I unwrapped myself and hugged him.

"I'll happily come with you," I said as he wiped my tears away.

He smiled and picked me up and smiled. I quickly fell asleep.


End file.
